


Stay With Me

by Menelya (mcrevenge)



Series: My Way Home is Through You [3]
Category: The Hobbit RPF
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-06
Updated: 2014-11-03
Packaged: 2018-02-20 04:00:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2414195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mcrevenge/pseuds/Menelya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Richard wakes up thoughtful on the first night in a new house.</p><p>A short and sweet follow up to Now I'm Yours. Can be read as a standalone.</p><p>CHINESE translation: http://ianlei.lofter.com/post/1cf5ea4b_5ec17bb</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. From This Moment On

**Author's Note:**

> Written with Stay With Me by Sam Smith on repeat. Chapter titles shamelessly stolen from From This Moment On by Shania Twain.

The living room was empty except for two mattresses laid out on the middle of the floor, a burnt out candle, an empty bottle of wine and scattered clothes. When Richard woke up, it was still a little dark and he couldn't remember where he was. He looked to his left and saw the sleeping form of his lover; now he remembered. They had spent their first night in their new house, a single burning candle their only source of light, eating take out and drinking wine straight from the bottle. And then Lee had insisted they christen the entire house. Richard of course, had no objections to this, and his fingers sought out his stomach, still sticky with the sweat and semen he had been too tired to take care of last night.

A smile spread across his face and his breath caught in his throat as he watched Lee sleeping peacefully, his hair messy and spread across the pillow. He reached out, gently brushing the hair away from his face. With a content smile on his face, Richard sat up, wrapped his arms around his legs and looked out at the forest right outside their house. 

Some months had gone by since Lee stood at his front porch in London, but the two had been inseparable since then, or at least, as much as their careers would allow. Lee had spent Christmas in London that year, and Richard had gone with Lee to visit his family in Texas. They had gone on a hiking trip to New Zealand, revisiting the place where they first met. There had been endless phone calls with FaceTime whenever they were apart. 

Richard could not remember having been this happy in his entire life. Lee made him feel complete, brought out his confidence, made him feel good about himself. Now they finally had a place, together, and he could see himself grow old with this man, in this house. Maybe, one day, they could even have children of their own, running around on that open spot between the house and the forest. 

Richard was set on having Lee in his life until the end, he was not letting go. 

"Stay with me," Richard said out loud, making Lee grunt sleepily. 

"Whawasat," Lee groaned behind him.

"Stay with me," Richard repeated, turning his head to look at him. Lee still had his eyes closed. Richard's body filled up with an emotion so strong he could barely breathe. 

"What," Lee said, a little clearer this time. In blindness, Lee reached out and gently touched Richard's waist, only to have Richard grab his hand and entwine their fingers in a tight grip. "Come back to bed, Rich."

"Stay with me," Richard said again, and finally Lee opened his eyes to look at him. 

"We just moved in together," Lee reminded him, his voice clear but still laced with sleep, "I'm not going anywhere. Not even when you yell at me for leaving my dirty socks all around the house. Or when you snore and keep me up all night."

"I'm not going anywhere either, not even when I yell at you for leaving dirty socks all around the house," Richard smiled, ignoring how Lee tugged on his hand to get him to lie back down.

"I love you too," Lee confessed as he sat up, finally giving up getting Richard back to bed. He kissed Richard's shoulder then his cheek. "Now will you tell me what's up with you sitting here staring into the woods at this hour?"

"Stay with me?" Richard asked this time, turning his head to look at him.

Lee looked puzzled. "I don't get it. I am staying with you," he said.

"I mean forever," Richard clarified.   

Lee smiled and wrapped his hand around Richard's neck, gently pulling him in for a soft kiss. "You sure you don't say that to everyone that keeps you warm in bed?" Lee teased.

"I can't remember proposing to anyone else," Richard told him.

"Was that a proposal?" Lee asked, eyebrows raised.

"Yes," Richard said a little nervously.

"That was a lousy proposal," Lee said. 

"Yes or no?"

"Come on, I'm not answering that. You can do it better than that. Ask me properly."

"You're just doing that to make me work for it, aren't you?"

"Maybe," Lee said, smiling.

"You're so hard to please sometimes," Richard grunted, before he took a deep breath. He hadn't exactly planned this, more or less just blurted it out, but now he had to go all the way. If anything, it felt right. It wasn't something he'd regret later. It was Lee, after all, and he wanted to spend the rest of his life with him. So he was going to give Lee a proper proposal, all right. "Lee Grinner Pace, since we first met and to this day, you still make me hold my breath each time I lay my eyes on you. You're the one I can count on, you're my best friend and my lover. You're all I need. Will you do me the honor of becoming my husband? Will you marry me?"

"Now we're talking," Lee said quietly, and then held his breath for a moment before answering, "yes. Yes, jeez, of course I will you big doofus." They kissed then, softly, Lee's thumb gently rubbing a mark he'd left on Richard's neck the night before. "When did you get the idea to get married?"

"When I was looking out the window…" Richard said.

"You thought about wanting to marry me when you were gazing out at the woods?"

"Well, I was-"

"I love you and your big dorky brain so much," Lee said, kissing the corner of his mouth.

"Shut up," Richard said, smiling.

"And I can't wait to spend the rest of my life with you. Now will you come back to bed?"


	2. Right Beside You (Is Where I Belong)

They never really sat a date for the wedding. Richard was back in London for a movie, and Lee had tagged along for the ride until work would take him back to the states. It just seemed like the right time and place to do it. Just the two of them, a Registrar, and a reservation at their favorite London based restaurant. Intimate and private, just the way the both of them wanted it to be.

Richard looked up at Lee from his book, and he thought it felt good to know that when he sent Lee back to the US in a few days, he would leave as a married man. 

Richard missed their house a bit, and was already looking forward to go home, to the house he had grown so fond of. Maybe take the bed out in the living room again, act like newlyweds and just lie there together for a few days. Make the sheets dirty and cuddle and kiss until their lips got sore, explore every inch of Lee's body with his fingertips, like he'd done so many, many times before. At some point reality would catch up on them, but that was okay.

Reality with Lee was pretty awesome, too.

So awesome Richard had been considering for a few days to make everything official. Just post that one tweet that would confirm everything most of their fans already knew. He wanted to tell. Stand in front of a crowd of fans and hold Lee's hand when he said hello. And should he be so lucky and ever receive an award, he wanted Lee to be the first to thank. Maybe even nonchalantly mention Lee in an interview. So before really thinking twice, Richard snapped a picture of Lee's folded hands, composed a tweet, then hit send. 

"Did you just take a picture of my crotch?" Lee asked him. "Fully clothed? What good will that do?"

"I took a picture of your hand, love," Richard informed him. "If I wanted a picture of your dick I would of course politely ask you to take off your clothes first."

"You want one?" Lee replied cheekily and started unbuckling his belt. "What did you need a picture of my hands for anyway?"

"I just sort of told the world I'm getting married," Richard answered.

Lee abruptly stopped unbuckling and frowned. "Richard-" 

"-to the meanest and most douche elf in history," Richard continued, "but that's okay, because I love him."

"Well, that's nice," Lee commented dryly, "very romantic of you, Richard."

"Do you mind?"

"Of course I don't mind. I always told you it doesn't really matter to me as long as I don't have to crawl into the closet. Does this mean that we can bring each other to our movie premieres and stuff?"

"I guess?" Richard smiled, putting his book away. He grabbed Lee's wrist and looked at his watch. "In fifteen hours, Lee."

"I know," Lee said, bit his lip and with a lopsided grin followed up with, "can I get a blowjob?"

"I don't think I'll ever get used to your random outburst of sexual innuendos," Richard said. "It's not even probably considered an innuendo since you're very straight to the point."

"Well?"

"If you do the dishes." Lee groaned.

*

"Nervous?" Richard asked Lee once they sat waiting for the Registrar. They were both dressed casually, Richard in Lee's old black shirt and a pair of slacks, Lee in a purple shirt with a grey t-shirt underneath and jeans. Keep it simple, was Lee's only request and Richard had agreed.

"No, calm and content," Lee answered. "Feels like the right thing to do."

"Yeah," Richard said. "I was a little nervous when I asked you."

"Why? You didn't think I'd say no did you?"

"I don't know. We never discussed it, I guess. I didn't know what your thoughts were on marriage. I'm not a religious man, you know that, but to me marriage is something sacred. And I wanted to have that, with you."

"You're such a romantic," Lee teased, but smiled fondly.

"Shut up," Richard said.

"I'm serious. You're a romantic man and I love it. And I'm glad you asked me. I never knew I wanted to marry anyone until I met you."

Richard wanted to kiss him, but instead he reached for his hand and gave it a squeeze. A petite young woman peeked inside the room and said, "the Registrar will be with you shortly." 

"Still not nervous?"

"Not one bit."

It had all really started when Lee walked onto the set for the first time. Richard was immediately smitten. And the ball really started to roll the night Richard had one too many vodka shots, and Lee had one too many buttons unbuttoned on his shirt. A hungry make out session in the bar's restrooms led to shared hotel rooms. Sleepless nights spent apart, filled with longing, turned the lust into to love. 

Over a year had passed since then. Now they were making the ultimate commitment to each other, the ultimate expression of love. 

When Richard said _I do_ he knew in his heart he had made the right decision to marry this man. He had found someone who made every single day of his life better, who made every single day more enjoyable, and he had to hold on to him. His hands trembled when he slid the ring onto Lee's finger, nothing had ever felt this right, and Lee's assuring smile told him he felt the same. 

Complete.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As you might have noticed the timeline is pretty fucked up and honestly I don't really follow a timeline. Please forgive me. Also don't mind the dates on the tweets. Neither Richard nor Lee would probably tweet about getting married, but let's imagine they would for a second. ;-) The tweets are obviously very very fake. Also I know a wedding ceremony requires witnesses but I just thought the story was better without.
> 
> Thank you for reading! And thanks in advance for every kudos, comment & bookmark. I really appreciate it. ♥ I apologize for any spelling or grammar errors.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Thanks in advance for kudos and comments. Con-crit is appreciated. I'm sorry for any spelling or grammar errors. 
> 
> You can all guess what the second chapter is about. ;-) I'll have that posted as soon as it's finished.


End file.
